


Of Brothers And Beverages

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Coffee Shops, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Marinette, along with her co-worker Adrien, notice an exhausted teen at the coffee shop they work at.Naturally, they decide to see if he's okay - leading to a sibling-like friendship between them and Tim.It's no surprise that the delicious pastries Tim bring home catch his brothers' eyes......and they decide to investigate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 17
Kudos: 948





	Of Brothers And Beverages

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'I saw you were open for asks and I’m still pretty new to this so sorry in advance 😅
> 
> But: Momfriend!Marinette (about the same age as Jason) working part-time in a coffeeshop while going to Gotham Academy and she sees this tired kid hanging out for hours on end so she gives him coffee and croissants a few times a week. The boy being Tim who starts spending more and more time at the cafe because Mari is like the best big sister. The others get curious and want to see what’s going on with the coffee-addict…
> 
> (Sorry if this isn’t what you wanted but congrats on all the followers 😁)'

"Hello, sir. What can I get you today?"

"A spiced cappuccino with extra sugar, please."

"Coming right up!" Marinette enthused to the customer, just before turning around. She began to pull out the necessary ingredients for the brew, and proceeded to whip it up with a small smile gracing her features.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her co-worker moving about, almost with the fluency of liquid. His blond hair shone from a skylight above. His actions were practised and methodical.

The two made a moment of eye contact, and it caused them both to grin in secret whilst they carried on with their jobs. However, the girl couldn't ignore the flicker of amusement and love that had shown in his emerald orbs for that split second of them staring at each other.

Marinette faced the person ordering with a slight blush.

"Here you go," she said, placing a cup on the counter. The man took it, and put down a few dollars.

"Thanks," he spoke, as he walked away and to the exit of the coffee shop. On the way, he passed a few tables - one of which had a teenager sitting with a laptop in front of him.

Marinette found herself frown at the sight, as she took in his slouched posture and slumped shoulders. Bags lay deep and dormant beneath his eyes.

The woman scanned about, and after deeming it empty enough, made her way to the edge of the counter. There, Adrien stood, with a knowing smirk and folded arms.

"Got another kid in your sights, Bug?"

"Maaaayyybe..." she responded, dragging out the first half of the word.

At his widening smile, Marinette turned a light pink and gazed away. "That boy reminds me of _him,_ for some reason. They have the same look in their eyes."

She looked right up at him, and carried on, "The same one you have, too."

Adrien's expression turned grim, as he chanced a glance to the male at the table nearby. "Abandoned too, huh? Maybe it's best we both go to see how he's doing."

"Yeah," the woman agreed. She noticed that a few other workers had taken her place at the till, prompting her to let out a sigh of relief.

The couple sauntered over to where the kid was, making sure that their postures weren't unsettling or at the very least intimidating. When finally reaching him, they couldn't help the worried looks they wore as they took in his drooping eyes and sagged body.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marinette asked softly, bending down to meet his shorter stature. At his lack of response, she tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ever so slowly, he turned his head to face her. "What...?" he mumbled, faintly squinting.

"Are you okay?" Adrien questioned this time with furrowed brows.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, going back to his computer.

Marinette shared a secretive glance with her partner, and sent him nod. He walked back to the front counter to retrieve an item.

"Listen, kid," she spoke, while taking the seat across from him. "What's your name?"

"...Tim."

"Right, Tim. You look like you've been through hell and back with not one second of rest, if I'm being honest."

"Sounds about right," the younger one murmured.

"And you are in need of a serious pick-me-up."

She held an arm out to the side, and Adrien - who had just returned - placed a special concoction of coffee in her hand. She placed the cup in Tim's view.

He raised a brow at it.

The designer exhaled, putting a hand to her head. "Yes, we're in Gotham, but that doesn't mean it's drugged. I swear."

At his look, she added on, "Do we look like the kind of Gotham Academy kids that would poison some boy that looks to be dead in the first place?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Fair enough."

**~*~*~**

"Is it necessary for you to bring me on such a pointless mission?"

"Shut it, Demon Spawn," Jason hushed. "Don't you want to find out where Timber gets those pastries from?"

Damian scowled, and muttered beneath his breath, "I know someone who can make tastier, I guarantee."

His words were left unheard, as they continued to sit in more prolonged silence at their table.

Beside the boy, Dick readjusted the leather trenchcoat he wore, and coughed into his hand. That caused his brothers to look up in unison to be met with him saying quickly, "Three o'clock. Keep it subtle."

Damian fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he glanced to the nearest wall for the time. It was close to when the coffee shop would shut, and if they weren't careful, they would all be caught spying.

At the other side of the spacious room, Tim sat himself down on one of the circular tables, with three chairs around it. They were surprisingly comfy, and provided a place for him to lean his stiff back on.

He took out his phone from his pocket, and began to type. His other unoccupied hand tapped a monotonous tune at the wooden furniture beneath him.

Damian watched Tim's actions in a bored stupor - soon deciding to scoff quietly as he turned the other way. He too pulled out his phone.

The youngest Wayne was left unaware of what was happening to the side, unlike his brothers, who were spectating in shock.

"Tim!"

All of a sudden, the device in said boy's grip was gone, and a person was instead embracing him tightly. Their arms encased him in warmth, whilst a hand stroked at his back in soothing motions.

"How's it going, Sweetie?"

"Okay, Sis," Tim replied. He huffed in false annoyance as Marinette gave his hair a ruffle.

She moved back, and took the seat closest to him.

"You sure? You look like a zombie," the waitress noted dryly.

"I think I'll leave the undead business to my brother, thank you very much."

That earned a giggle from the older woman.

"Speaking of which, where's Adrien?"

"At home," she said with a sigh. "He had to deal with business involving his family."

"Gabriel?"

"Gabriel."

Quiet lingered around for a few seconds.

"Sorry, do you mind if I give that table over there their order?"

"Oh, no. It's no problem," Tim assured, seeing her walk away to the counter at the front of the shop just after his response.

Marinette scooped up a tray with both hands, which had three cups and several packets of sugar piled on top. She spun around, and started to make her way to the trio at a table in the corner.

One of them - with a white streak at their fringe - made a second of eye contact with her, just before looking back down again. She wasn't aware of how he was frantically whispering to the oldest there.

"Here's your order," she chirped, plopping the tray down between them all.

"Thank you," two of them said in unison, while the last person stayed silent.

"It's no problem!"

Just as Marinette was about to turn away, a quiet voice speaking made her whirl back around in a flash.

"Sister?" they called.

It took her a second to take in who was sat there.

"Dami? Oh, it's great to see you here!"

To everyone's surprise, she knelt down and enveloped him in a hug, that Damian reciprocated wholeheartedly. Then, she planted a chaste kiss to his forehead, and scrutinised the men with him.

"Who are you guys?"

Dick was the first to compose himself.

"Jason and I are his brothers," he revealed, smiling kindly. "Oh, and so is Tim over there."

Whipping her head back, Marinette was met with the sight of Tim - his jaw slack as he stared at them all.

"Sis, how...how do you know Damian?"

A beam stretched across her features after a few moments.

"He's one of my honorary siblings!"

The waitress faced Jason and Dick. "I guess that means you guys are my brothers too, right?"

The older one smirked, much to Damian and Tim's horror.

"I guess it does, huh?"


End file.
